familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elijah Fordham (1798-1879)
}} Biography Elijah Fordham, an early convert and pioneer to The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, is most well known for having been miraculously healed by Joseph Smith (1805-1844) in 1839. Fordham was born New York City to George Fordham (1760-1843) and Mary Baker (1766-1849). Fordham was healed from the ague by the administration of Joseph Smith at Montrose, Iowa in 1839. Fordham later served on the high council of the stake in Iowa. After this, Fordham moved to Nauvoo where he was a member of the Nauvoo Legion and assisted in building the Nauvoo Temple. For the temple, Fordham carved the oxen to hold up the baptismal font of the temple.6 Fordham served as one of the firewardens of Nauvoo.7 Fordham served another mission in 1843 to Knox County, Illinois.8 In 1844, Fordham was among the missionaries who were sent with at least one assigned to every congressional district.9 Fordham came to Utah Territory in Edward Hunter's 1850 pioneer company.10 Fordham died in Wellsville, Utah. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Fordham joined the Church in May 1834 in Pontiac, Michigan Territory. On one occasion, he was speaking in tongues and two Frenchmen happened to be passing by the meeting and were amazed to hear someone speaking French. Fordham served as the historian of the section of Zion's Camp that left from Pontiac, Michigan. New York City Missionary Ordained an elder and seventy in 1837, Fordham was ordained a high priest on January 22, 1837. Later in 1837, he assisted Parley P. Pratt in organizing the first branch of the church in New York City. 1839 Miracle "As they were passing by my door, Brother Joseph said: “Brother Woodruff, follow me.” These were the only words spoken by any of the company from the time they left Brother Brigham’s house till we crossed the public square, and entered Brother Fordham’s house. Brother Fordham had been dying for an hour, and we expected each minute would be his last. I felt the power of God that was overwhelming his prophet. When we entered the house, Brother Joseph walked up to Brother Fordham, and took him by the right hand; in his left hand he held his hat. He saw that Brother Fordham’s eyes were glazed, and that he was speechless and unconscious. After taking hold of his hand, he looked down into the dying man’s face and said: “Brother Fordham, do you not know me?” At first he made no reply; but we could all see the effect of the Spirit of God resting upon him. He again said: “Elijah, do you not know me?” With a low whisper, Brother Fordham answered, “Yes!” The Prophet then said, “Have you not faith to be healed?” The answer, which was a little plainer than before, was: “I am afraid it is too late. If you had come sooner, I think I might have been.” He had the appearance of a man waking from sleep. It was the sleep of death. Joseph then said: “Do you believe that Jesus is the Christ?” “I do, Brother Joseph,” was the response. Then the Prophet of God spoke with a loud voice, as in the majesty of the Godhead: “Elijah, I command you, in the name of the Jesus of Nazareth, to arise and be made whole!” elijah-fordham-healedThe words of the Prophet were not like the words of man, but like the voice of God. It seemed to me that the house shook from its foundation. Elijah Fordham leaped from his bed like a man raised from the dead. A healthy color came to his face, and life was manifested in every act. . . . He then called for his clothes and put them on. He asked for a bowl of bread and milk, and ate it, then put on his hat and followed us into the street to visit others who were sick. Later Church Service Fordham was healed from the ague by the administration of Joseph Smith at Montrose, Iowa in 1839. Fordham later served on the high council of the stake in Iowa. After this, Fordham moved to Nauvoo where he was a member of the Nauvoo Legion and assisted in building the Nauvoo Temple. For the temple, Fordham carved the oxen to hold up the baptismal font of the temple. Fordham served as one of the firewardens of Nauvoo. Fordham served another mission in 1843 to Knox County, Illinois. In 1844, Fordham was among the missionaries who were sent with at least one assigned to every congressional district. Fordham came to Utah Territory in Edward Hunter's 1850 pioneer company. Fordham died in Wellsville, Utah. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage 2nd Marriage 3rd Marriage: Anna Chaffee After his 2nd wife died, He married for the third time when he took Anna Bibbins Chaffee to wife in Ashford, Connecticut on October 3, 1838. References * - Wikipedia * Elijah Fordham's Miraculous Healing - LDS Scripture Teachings 2016 * Mormon Pioneers - Religion Wikia Category:19th-century Mormon missionaries Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United States Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:Mormon pioneers Category:People from New York City Category:Nauvoo Legion